Green Knight
Green Knight's specialties include Poison DoT (Damage over Time) (3x higher damage than Fire DoT potentially), crowd clearing, and basic boss slaying. Information Overview Green Knight's element is Poison. All poison attacks do three hits of DoT, which makes his magic quite effective at dishing out large amounts of damage. This is offset, however, by the large amounts of enemies that are resistant to poison; in fact, some enemies, such as Skeletons, are essentially immune to Poison and its secondary effects. Another unique characteristic about the Green Knight is that his heavy attack speed, compared to other characters, is rather sluggish, and hits less times compared to the regular heavy attack. This is the main reason why Green Knight is considered one of the worst characters in the game, in spite of his powerful magic; his melee forces the player to irritatingly adapt to an entirely different method of juggling, and weakens many powerful juggling techniques that every other character possesses. Description Green Knight, befitting of his name, dons a green themed helm and tunic. He is usually portrayed as the angriest looking out of the knights. When injured, he can be seen crying or closing his eyes, mouth open. Involvement Green Knight is one of the King's Knights, to whom he serves with loyalty, helping to get the princesses back and defeating the Evil Wizard. Magic Heavy Attack Green Knight's heavy attack is unique from the other playable characters in that you have to do 1 or 2 lightweight juggle combos, particularly one which elevates the targets up slightly or elevating the targets plus the full heavy attack.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dVI_ulZF-8&t=4s Overall, it's a hindrance with an okay work around. As for mediumweight juggling, it's nearly impossible to start it with the basic, starting method, so will do. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.22.03.png|Royal Guard, a playable character that can be unlocked by completing the game as Green Knight. BeefyGreenknight.png|Beefy sprite. Castle crashers green knight 16 9 by bluethunderfox-d8yqw02.jpg|Green Knight's artwork on the Main Menu screen. Castle Crashers Artwork 03.jpg|Green Knight under the effects of the Sandwich, with a shocked Blue Knight. Bobgreenhq.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite 006.jpg|Green Knight's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Trivia * Green Knight is the only character in the entire game that can cast Poison Magic attacks. * Green Knight is the only character in the entire game that has a different heavy attack. * Green Knight, along with the Barbarian and Barbarian Boss, are Dan Paladin's favorite character designs.http://www.thunderboltgames.com/feature/castle-crashers-interview-dan-paladin * Green Knight's character portrait background is Green (#245C10); while his player tag and attack color is Green (#5ECC5C). * On the Xbox 360, players can dress up their Avatar as the Green Knight by purchasing both the helmet and tunic in the Avatar Store. * Green Knight is the very first character in Castle Crashers to be shown as a Beefy. Although, the design for the knight as Beefys were different. * Green Knight appears on the loading screen in the PC and Xbox One versions. He also shows up as a head in Back Off Barbarian. Green Knight also appears on the small thumbnail for Castle Crashers on Steam. See also * Character Tiers References Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters